Broken
by RandomJustRandom
Summary: Johanna, Annie and Clove comes from three entierly different families from different kind of places, but when terrible things start to happen they meet and understand that they deal with the same dangerous people. All three of them is broken and they deal with it in their own way, but will the scars fade? Modern AU First story so be nice! ;)


**Prologue **

Johanna walked towards her bed when she heard the guns. She was running to the sound and saw the broken wood door open. She opened the door, which didn't look that much like a door anymore, and walked in. The twelve years old girl looked all over the room but found nothing but a shattered window and some bloodstain on the floor.

Johanna walked towards the broken window when she heard the scream. There was something familiar with the scream, something very familiar. The way it sounded like a dying whale but at the same time as a lion's roar of victory, her brother.

Johanna runs towards the scream when she heard the men shouting to each other.

"Just leave already Brutus!" "Didn't they have a daughter?" "Who cares? Just get out of here!"

Johanna stopped in her run at their voices. Who where they and what did they want from her? She had no idea. When she heard the men leave she runs through the door only to find her sixteen years old brother and her parents dying on the floor. She didn't know how to feel, at all, she just knew that this was too much to handle for the twelve years old girl. She somehow managed to build up enough courage to rise from the blood covered floor and stumble towards the phone.

"911 here, how can I help you?" asked a nice sounding woman from the other end of the phone. "Help me! District seven, second street, fifth house! Please help!" That was all Johanna could say before she passed out.

"Annie darling, your dad and I are just going for a little walk; we'll be back before dinner!" Annie's mum said before giving Annie a light kiss on the cheek.

"Okay mummy!" the nine years old Annie Cresta answered her mum before going back to singing the little lullaby she learned when she was five years old, about a sailor who never saw land.

Sofia Cresta took her husband in one arm and her bag in the other and started to walk out the door, but just before she was out of the house she stopped and blew a kiss to her little daughter. That was the last thing Annie ever saw of her mother and father, but of course she didn't knew that by the time.

When the middle aged pair was out of the house, the light in the building suddenly went off. The little girl stopped hum and looked across the room. She saw nothing in the darkness. Then she saw a suddenly light. Not the warm kind of light coming from the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. More like fire.

Annie suddenly was hit by the reality. Her house was on fire. She runs toward the balcony, with the hope that the ladder her dad used the day before still was there, since the fire already blocked the front door. She didn't have that luck and saw nothing on the balcony except a rope. Now she had to think fast, the smoke was already overwhelming.

Annie tied the rope to the railing but before she could climb down she heard a scream, about three blocks away, her mother. Annie was afraid, very afraid, but she couldn't stop so she started to slide down the rope.

Her legs felt weak, she could not stand anymore and was barely conscious. The last thing she saw before she heard before she passed out was the sound of feet hit the ground and people shouting with worried voices, then everything went black.

Clove knew her dad were dangerous, just not how much. He always comes home late at night, waking her in her sleep. She didn't dare to say anything or ask about it. If she did something her dad didn't like she got beaten up till she just was a bloody creature on the floor who you barley saw it was a human.

The twelve years old Clove Wood didn't knew who her mother was or why she couldn't see her, she just knew her father loved her.

One night when her father was away she walked into his office, searching for her toothbrush, and saw something sticking out from a box named 'forbidden'. She opened the box and saw a few photos, a lighter, some knives and a gun.

She was now interested. She started with the photos. On one of the pictures she saw a family. One girl about seven years old with long red brown hair and sea green eyes was holding her mother's arm in one hand and an ice cream in the other. Her mom, with the same eyes as her daughter but with chestnut brown hair, was holding her bag in the same arm the girl was holding and her other arm was linked with her husband's. On the top of the paper there was a red check. The name Cresta was on the top with the date 2001-04-23 beside.

At the back of the paper there was a part of a newspaper. The title says: "Fire and murder". On the picture under she saw the little girl from the family photo, probably a few years older, lying half dead in a hospital bed surrounded by nurses. The text says:

"The nine years old Annie Cresta survived the fire rising on the family's house while the parents were getting murdered a few blocks away. The murder is unknown."

The article was a few years old. The date was 2001-04-27, four days after the date on the photo.

The next picture was another family. A dark haired girl and a blonde boy where smiling to the camera while their parents stood behind them, holding hands. The name Mason stood on the top and the date was 2004-06-02, the day before. She saw a red check on this one too.

The last picture surprised Clove the most. The girl on the picture had brown eyes and chestnut hair. She didn't smile. She never did. How Clove knew that, you might ask. She knew because she was the girl on the picture. The date in the corner was 2004-06-03.

Clove was scared. Her dad had killed, or at least tried to, two entire families for an unknown reason and now she was next. She heard the door open and her blood froze.


End file.
